


Habeas Corpus

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes grief makes one think some rather strange things.  Sometimes the same can be said for the law.  It's post-Reichenbach, and John Watson is struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habeas Corpus

**Author's Note:**

> It probably doesn't pay for me to think too carefully about "The Reichenbach Fall." Sherlock has a grave, but did he have a funeral? You know John would have wanted that, but Mycroft probably not, given the circumstances. So how exactly would that have worked? That's where the vagaries of the law step in.

As he stood outside St. Bart’s, Dr. John Watson thought that the death and dying course he’d taken in medical school had been an utter and total waste.  Sherlock had been absent - John still couldn’t say dead - for only 5 days, so there was no way that he was already at the anger phase, yet here he was feeling bloody furious and more than a little guilty.

He’d wanted to be involved in planning some sort of memorial for Sherlock, but Mycroft had disappeared.  Phone calls, texts and E-mails had all gone unanswered, and he couldn’t be found in his usual haunts.  It was as if he, not Moriarty, had been a figment of imagination.

So now, John was thinking the unthinkable.  Instead of denying that he and Sherlock were a couple, a relationship that almost everyone had assumed existed, he should have gone with the flow, should have tried to talk Sherlock into registering a domestic partnership with him (to annoy big brother, if nothing else). 

It would have given him rights at least equal to Mycroft’s, rights his signature, along with Sherlock’s, on the lease to 221B Baker Street didn’t provide.  It might have prevented what he’d just heard down in the morgue when he’d tried to claim Sherlock’s remains.

“Sherlock ‘olmes, you say?  Sorry, Guv, there’s no body.”


End file.
